Pela coragem, liberdade e justiça
by fics de phoenix
Summary: Bem vindos a uma viagem no tempo, rumo a uma época de grande batalhas e grandes amores....
1. Chapter 1

_Pela coragem, liberdade e justiça_

**Duat**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários:**

_Olá queridos leitores, mais uma vez estou aqui para trazer-lhes uma história que envolve os personagens de nossa querida série. Pra variar, esta fic vai parecer meio estranha a primeira vista, mas acho que vcs já acostumaram com o meu jeito de escrever, né? Aquela coisa meio sem padrão, nem regra. Espero que dê certo e que vcs acompanhem, deixando sempre os tão esperados e cobiçados reviews que tanto alegram a nós leitoras dedicadas!_

_Um beijo e boa viagem, quer dizer, boa leitura!_

_Phoenix_

CAPÍTULO 1 

**Oração do guerreiro**

_Nego submeter-me ao medo,  
Que tira a alegria de minha liberdade,  
Que não me deixa arriscar nada,  
Que me torna pequeno e mesquinho,  
Que me amarra,  
Que não me deixa ser direto e franco,  
Que me persegue,  
Que ocupa negativamente a minha imaginação,  
Que sempre pinta visões sombrias.  
No entanto, não quero levantar barricadas por medo do medo.  
Eu quero viver, não quero encerrar-me.  
Não quero ser amigável por medo de ser sincero.  
Quero pisar firme porque estou seguro.  
E não porque encobri meu medo.  
E quando me calo, quero fazê-lo por amor.  
E não por temer as conseqüências de minhas palavras.  
Não quero acreditar em algo só por medo de acreditar.  
Não quero filosofar por medo de que algo possa atingir-me de perto.  
Não quero dobrar-me só porque tenho medo de não ser amável.  
Não quero impor algo aos outros, pelo medo de que possam impor algo a mim.  
Por medo de errar não quero tornar-me inativo.  
Não quero fugir de volta para o velho, o inaceitável, por medo de não me sentir seguro no novo.  
Não quero fazer-me de importante porque tenho medo de que senão poderia ser ignorado.  
Por convicção e amor quero fazer o que faço e deixar de fazer o que deixo de fazer.  
Do medo quero arrancar o domínio e dá-lo ao amor.  
E quero crer no reino que existe em mim. _

(texto de Rudolf Steiner)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A liberdade é um bem precioso e todos costumamos deseja-la e sabemos como exalta-la a todo custo, mas o que é ela de fato? Ser livre...alguém o é de verdade?

Nos caps que se seguirão, vcs conhecerão Hannah e sua sede de viver; ela quer sair e conhecer o mundo lá fora, atrás dos portões de seu castelo. Ela é movida pela paixão, e usa isso como arma para se lançar em aventuras inimagináveis para uma mulher de sua época.

Há Tristan, que não tem origem nobre e desde pequeno foi treinado para ser um cavaleiro. A maior parte de sua vida foi perto de Hannah, mas isso nunca representou nada de especial para ele, não até aquele momento.

A história que me proponho a contar, fala de valores há muito esquecidos. Coragem, honra, lealdade. O que se faria em nome disso? E em nome do amor? Tudo vale a pena? Ele viveu de mais e ela de menos, quando se encontrarem, o que irá acontecer.

Há o Rei Montesor e seu regime maléfico, auxiliado de perto por Devon, o fiel escudeiro do rei e que ainda dará muito trabalho nas páginas que se seguem.

Mas vamos parando por aqui, se vcs quiserem saber mais, que tal continuar dando uma lidinha? Convido vcs para uma longa viagem no tempo (mais uma, né...); prometo oferecer as melhores acomodações possíveis e muita emoção, em meio as aventuras de damas valentes, nobre cavaleiros e seus fiéis escudeiros, amas dedicadas, magos poderosos, rei malvados e mais um bando de gente que normalmente habitava as vielas de qualquer cidadela da Idade Média. Ah, mais pêra aí! E o pessoal do Mundo Perdido? Claro que eles estarão aqui...como? Surpresa... Só posso dizer que eles serão convidados a se meter numa batalha daquelas e logicamente aceitarão.

Pra começar, vão se inteirando com alguns elementos que estarão presentes na fic, como por exemplo: _A Ordem dos Pobres Cavaleiros de Cristo e do Templo de Salomão, os Templários como são conhecidos, existiu realmente durante um período de 200 anos. Tudo começou quando um Grupo de 9 Cavaleiros decidiram defender a Terra Santa dos Sarracenos e transformou-se mais tarde, na maior e mais poderosa organização secreta da história. _

_Estes monges guerreiros possuíam muitos tesouros religiosos fabulosos incluindo, assim se dizia, a coroa dos espinhos desgastados por Jesus enquanto padeceu na Cruz. Pensava-se também que eram os guardas daquele que para a maioria seria a maior relíquia Cristã, o Santo Graal. _

_Os Templários possuíam uma riqueza incomensurável. Os Reis da Europa viviam negociando empréstimos. Criaram muitos aspectos fundamentais do sistema de operação bancária internacional dos nossos dias como a nota de banco e as letras de crédito. Contudo fiéis aos seus votos solenemente jurados de pobreza, os membros individuais desta sociedade secreta eram paupérrimos. _

_Mas quando os Templários foram destruídos no século XIV, as suas incríveis riquezas desapareceram misteriosamente. Para escaparem à perseguição movida pelo rei Filipe da França (O Belo), o tesouro dos Templários e sua enorme frota atracada em La Rochelle simplesmente desapareceram. Até hoje, o seu "tesouro" nunca foi encontrado. _

_Existem aqueles que mantêm a convicção que a Ordem dos Templários se encontra ainda hoje em existência, ainda que sob um outro nome. Através de toda a Europa, continua-se a pensar que os seus membros continuam a encontrar-se em segredo para discutir negócios desconhecidos, para conduzir rituais e para traçar o nosso destino por entre portas fechadas._

CONTINUA...

_DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction._


	2. Chapter 2

_Pela coragem, liberdade e justiça_

**Duat**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários:**

Querida Maga, que não é mais devedora pois já deixou review! Eu sempre sou uma escritora boazinha, só não fui em DUAT por motivo de força maior, portanto aí vai o cap 2. E pode palpitar a vontade, eu deixo, ta!

Oi Rafinha, continua lendo e deixando review, ok!

Adorei o termo Cris "intróito"! Review tb é cultura! Que bom que vc aceitou o desafio e vai embarcar na minha viagem louca, vou fazer o máximo pra valer a pena! Eu tb adoro castelos, pena que nunca vi um de perto, mas qualquer coisa antiga me atrai. Será que eu vivi naquela época!

Lady K (não te chamo de gêmula, pois minha personalidade que escreve não tem parentesco com vc...lol), acho que vc deveria apostar na minha insanidade, pois até eu estou desconfiada de mim mesma! Qualquer elemento surreal nesta fic não deverá causar espanto, porque ela é doida mesmo.

_Brincadeiras à parte, obrigada por apostarem em Phoenix. Farei o melhor possível!_

_Obs: Como vcs devem ter notado, eu cometi o que Freud poderia chamar de ato falho, e ao invés de escrever "escritoras", escrevi "leitoras"! Deve ser esta minha posição dupla, onde sou escritora e leitora, por isso posso me identificar com as queixas dos dois segmentos._

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"_**Omnia mutantu"**_

"_**Tudo muda"**_

Começa o dia no castelo de Montesor; parece um dia como qualquer outro que segue sua rotina sem alterações significativas, pelo menos é o que parece aos servos, que quase sempre são os últimos a saber dos verdadeiros acontecimentos. Mas na vila medieval as coisas são um pouco diferentes; o povo passava grandes necessidades, enquanto os ricos ficavam cada vez mais ricos (vcs já devem ter ouvido isso em algum lugar, não é?), de modo que alguns segmentos começavam a fomentar idéias contra a escravidão em que viviam.

Digo escravidão, pois, apesar de isso não acontecer declaradamente, pois servos desfrutavam de uma outra situação em relação aos escravos, mas era isso que de fato acontecia. Não tinham direito a nenhum favorecimento, comiam mal, moravam em casebres de madeira onde sofriam terrivelmente com o frio das noites medievais e ainda eram obrigados a pagar altíssimos impostos. Se tais impostos não fossem pagos, as sanções poderiam ser as mais violentas possíveis.

Além disso, o sistema de castas vigente na época, não permitia ascensão social, e mais que isso: não permitia que o homem mediano sonhasse. Pelo menos não durante os 15 anos de dominação que o rei matinha sobre eles. Talvez agora houvesse chances maiores já que aquele tb seria um dia especial por outro motivo: Tristan estava voltando depois de 17 longos anos fora do local onde nascera e passara parte de sua infância. No caminho de volta ele tentava se lembrar de como era o lugar de onde havia partido há tanto tempo, e uma sombra cobria seus olhos quando ele constatava que pouco ou nada se lembrava.

Na época em que esta história está sendo narrada, quem carrega a coroa é o nobre Montesor, que assumiu o trono, pois teve apenas uma irmã, que por sua vez se casou com o pai de Hannah. Isso mesmo, Montesor é tio de Hannah. A maior preocupação do rei é o fato dele não ter tido filhos legítimos homens, o que o leva a humilhações constantes dirigidas a sua doce e submissa mulher, Dalila.

Mas porque eu diria: legítimos? Ora, porque como quase todos os mortais, Montesor guarda segredos e um deles refere-se a Devon, seu fiel escudeiro. Além dos intermináveis esforços para extorquir o povo, já sacrificado, a fim de aumentar sua riqueza, Montesor lutava para aproximar Hannah de Devon. Ele não alcançava muito êxito, mas insistia, e vcs devem quere saber por quê.

Digam-me: porque vcs acham que ele quer tanto aproximar Hannah de seu escudeiro? Ora, porque ele não é um mero escudeiro! Na verdade, Devon é fruto de uma das muitas aventuras do rei; é seu bastardo predileto, porque cresceu à sua imagem e semelhança, não fisicamente, mas no caráter. Ambos não conhecem o sentido da palavra escrúpulos.

Qual seria a maior ambição de Montesor? Com certeza, continuar sua dominação no reino através de seu filho, um verdadeiro pau mandado, mas haverá outra paixão, quiçá até maior, que vcs descobrirão mais adiante. Só adianto isso: os nossos aventureiros têm muito a ver com esta parte!

Montesor não sabia, mas seu destino ainda estaria nas mãos de um jovem, um cavaleiro chamado Tristan. Ele foi um cavaleiro atípico, pois não tinha origem nobre, mas desde pequeno foi treinado para ser um cavaleiro. Até os 7 anos viveu naquele reino onde hoje Montesor comanda e depois partiu para completar sua formação. Quando criança, ele passava a maior parte de seu dia correndo pelas estreitas ruas da vila ou brincando com as crianças do castelo onde seus pais trabalhavam, entre elas, Hannah, a sobrinha do rei, que na época era apenas um príncipe ressentido em não poder assumir o trono. Tristan parece ter esquecido de sua companheira de brincadeiras, assim como ela também parece não se lembrar dele, apesar da intensa ligação que tiveram. Isso eu conto mais adiante...

A volta de Tristan será de vital importância para o desenrolar deste enredo; ele está cheio de esperanças e vontade ajudar as pessoas de sua terra, embora não saiba exatamente como nem porque. Uma paixão o impele, mas para onde? Dezessete anos depois de partir, ele volta para encontrar um rei duvidoso e um reino escravizado. O povo se queixa, mas o rei parece bom e alega fazer o que é necessário para o bem de todos. Quem estará certo? O povo parece precisar de um salvador e ele, de um motivo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quase todas as manhãs, Hannah costumava visitar Rupert, o mago, em seu quarto de experimentos, como ele costumava chamar o lugar onde elaborava seus feitiços e desenvolvia experimentos menos pretensiosos, visando facilitar a vida cotidiana no castelo. Ela tinha um carinho especial por aquele generoso e sábio homem, que sempre tinha para ela, em retribuição uma palavra doce ou um conselho importante. Era um dos poucos a quem ela ouvia, especialmente quando ficava irritada.

Muito bom dia querido Rupert!

Olá minha criança...parece mais feliz hoje!

É que hoje é dia de meu treinamento e sabe como eu gosto disso...

Não sei por que seu tio não deixa que o faça livremente? Vc tem alma de guerreira!

Ele diz que se nasci mulher, é para que me porte como tal! E como deve se portar uma mulher? Onde estão as regras? Onde Rupert?

Ora minha criança...o mundo está cheio destas idéias estúpidas, mas cheias de força...A maior parte delas feitas por homens...eu desconfio que eles tenham feito isso com medo de que se mulheres pudessem explorar sua força em toda a sua plenitude, não houvesse mais lugar para eles!

Vc é incrível Rupert...o que está fazendo?

Ainda não posso dizer...mas se der certo...acho que ficará ainda mais feliz do que hoje...quem sabe todos nós poderemos ser felizes de fato!

Bem, eu não sei o que é, nem desconfio, mas se for para nos tornar felizes, lhe desejo os melhores volto de sorte!

Que seja! Mas, onde está seu tio que ainda não bradou esta manhã?

Deve ter acordado de bom humor...

Ultimamente sinto algo estranho em seu olhar...como se maquinasse algo, e seu humor realmente parece melhor, mesmo com os rumores de insatisfação do povo...

É isso que eu temo... o que estaria ele tramando...

Não terá melhorado! Perguntou Douran, o assistente de Rupert, saindo de trás de um estante empoeirada.

Ora meu aprendiz, _Vulpen pilum mutare, non mores_ (a raposa muda de pêlo, mas não de costumes)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Na hora do almoço, o rei Montesor estava reunido com outros nobres, com os quais conversava sobre os rumos que o reino deveria tomar. Ele interrompeu a enfadonha, mas necessária conversa com a chegada de Tristan, o qual ele apresentou aos referidos nobres como o cavaleiro que muito em breve deveria chefiar sua guarda e portanto, participar de reuniões como aquelas. O jovem cavaleiro devia tamanha consideração por parte do rei, ao fato de seu preceptor, ter sido o mais bravo e competente guerreiro conhecido naqueles tempos.

Tristan aprendera tudo que sabia com aquele homem, inclusive a firmeza de caráter, coisa que Montesor já não tinha mais, se é que algum dia chegou a ter. Contar como chefe da guarda com alguém com tamanha destreza e com toda a virilidade e força da juventude, era algo que Montesor não poderia dispensar. Corromper Tristan e leva-lo para seu lado, tornando-o um de seus maiores aliados, era uma das mais fortes idéias que ruminavam na mente do rei.

A segunda interrupção no almoço se deu quando Hannah adentrou o castelo e atravessou a sala de refeições com seu costumeiro ímpeto e suja de lama e poeira dos pés à cabeça. Ela trajava roupas de homens, grossas e rudes, tipicamente usadas para batalhas e treinamentos medievais e vê-la assim já irritou, de antemão, seu tio:

Hannah, volte aqui, por favor!

Sim?

Adorável sobrinha, quantas vezes já pedi para não se atrasar aos compromissos?

Compromissos? Que compromisso? Sempre cumpro os compromissos que marco!

E pq não estava aqui na hora devida?

Pelo simples fato de que não havia marcado nada! Mais alguma coisa ou posso ir? Ela parecia não se incomodar com a presença dos outros nobres e do cavaleiro.

Não, não pode! Dei-lhe a chance de estar à altura deste encontro, mas vejo que prefere juntar-se aos selvagens! Disse Montesor olhando diretamente para o guarda pessoal de Hannah.

Deveria moderar suas palavras querido tio...ou pensarão que tem uma atitude negativa em relação a alguns de seus súditos que não fazem parte da nobreza...

Sabes bem que para mim todos deste reino devem ser igualmente respeitados, apesar das diferentes classes..., mas deixemos esta discussão sem sentido par outro momento...sente-se!

Irei me lavar e volto em um instante...com a sua licença senhores! Finalmente ela direcionou alguma atenção aos presentes.

Sente-se! Eu disse! Montesor ordenou com voz firme e ríspida, mas que logo foi abrandada em virtude dos olhares dos nobres. Em seguida, ele olhou para Devon que rapidamente colocou-se no caminho de Hannah, impedindo que ela passasse.

Hutar, o guarda pessoal de Hannah, já mantinha sua mãe suavemente colocada sobre o cabo de sua cimitarra e estava disposto a saca-la para defendê-la, quando a jovem, querendo evitar um confronto desnecessário, sentou-se à mesa.

Pronto, podemos começar este almoço então?

E assim, Hannah, que costumava acender os ânimos, foi a responsável, neste episódio, por acalmá-los; mas não por muito tempo, e que costumava acender os ra e estava disposto a sacares dos nobres. r das diferentes classesnos pretensiososlhor, mesmo com os fez Montesor se arrepender de tê-la obrigado a sentar-se com eles. Fez a refeição com toda a educação que tinha, mas discutia cada palavra dos nobres e se mostrou muito bem informada sobre tudo que acontecia no reino, além de tocar sempre nos rumores do campesinato. Podem ter certeza que nenhum dos tradicionais homens que estavam á mesa gostaria de ter uma mulher como aquela; ela pensava demais.

Apenas Tristan admirava aquela cena. Ele assistiu a tudo estupefato, diante de tamanha coragem por parte de uma mulher e vez por outra abaixava a cabeça e ria. Em um destes momentos, Hannah viu, mas não retribuiu o sorriso. Era uma mulher tão encantadora e forte, quanto difícil de alcançar.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quando a tristeza começava a tomar seu coração, Hannah montava em seu cavalo e saía a galopar sem destino, tentando acalmar seu espírito, cuja natureza indomável se refletia no nome que ela deu a seu garanhão: Tempestade. Em uma dessas tardes, ela descansava na relva ao lado dele, quando sentiu que alguém se aproximava.

Posso sentar?

Quem sou eu para impedir que um nobre cavaleiro sente-se onde quiser! Disse ela com uma ar de desdém muito peculiar e que de imediato irritou o jovem.

Mesmo assim, ele prosseguiu:

Pq se empenha tanto em aborrecer seu tio? Não seria melhor tentar se entender com ele, afinal são parentes e creio que ele deva querer o melhor para sua sobrinha...

O que sabe de mim? O que sabe do meu tio? O que sabe das coisas queacontecem por aqui, forasteiro?

Não sou forasteiro! Eu nasci aqui! Sou filho desta terra tanto quanto vc!

Um filho que a deixou para trás há 15 anos e agora volta querendo me dar conselhos? Quem pensa que é, cavaleiro?

E vc, quem é Hannah?

Não acho que preciso lhe dizer quem sou...o que vc vê? Uma princesa mimada e rebelde, muito provavelmente!

Não sei o que vejo, vc me confunde...mas o que me parece é que briga com todos que aparecem na sua frente!

Sabe de uma coisa: não vou mais perder o meu tempo com vc...

Sabe qual é o seu problema? Vc discute e acusa em vez de conversar! Do que vc tem medo?

Do que eu tenho medo? O medo é uma coisa idiota!

Eu sei, mas quem não o sente? Vc? Talvez sim...vc ainda não viveu nada!

Tem razão cavaleiro! E sabe do que eu tenho medo? Eu tenho medo de estar apenas ensaiando enquanto outros estão vivendo! Disse ela, em seguida virando-se com seu garanhão negro e galopando com toda a fúria que havia em seu coração naquele momento.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Um misto de raiva e fascínio invadia o coração do jovem cavaleiro cada vez que ele cruzava com Hannah nos corredores do castelo; ela mal olhava para ele e mal o cumprimentava; dizia que o fazia apenas por educação, mas isso não era de todo verdade. Alguma coisa nele a atraía, provavelmente não só a beleza física, que ele inegavelmente tinha, mas principalmente o fato de ter sido um dos poucos a enfrentá-la. Ela costumava respeitar apenas aqueles a quem tinha muito afeto ou que não demonstravam medo diante dela. Muitos outros engoliam seu gênio por causa de sua posição social; ela achava esse falso respeito algo vergonhoso e abjeto.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Senhor Rupert, desculpe-me pelo atrevimento, mas o senhor tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo?

Não...

E vai fazer assim mesmo?

Sim, meu querido Douran, vou arriscar...é nossa única chance...e se der ecrto, estaremos livres. Não é fácil voar sem asas, mas _Nullum magnum ingenium sine mixtura dementiae fruit_ (Nunca existiu grande gênio sem mistura de demência).

E assim o mago Rupert recitou as palavras mágicas nas quais havia pensado durante tanto tempo; elaborou seu feitiço e o lançou, na firme certeza de que um futuro melhor os esperava.

Será?

**CONTINUA...**

_DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction._


	3. Chapter 3

_Pela coragem, liberdade e justiça_

**Duat**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários:**

_Oi Aline, eu tb adorei aquele texto de Rudolf Steiner, por isso não pude deixar de colocá-lo logo no comecinho! Continue curtindo o mistério!  
_

_Ora, ora, Lady gêmula da Nay, tenha um pouco de calma...se vc costumasse ler minhas fics, saberia que elas são assim: meio estranhas mesmo! Quanto à aula de história, fiquei na dúvida: isso é bom ou ruim!_

_Cris, sabia que eu tb to curiosa pra saber onde levarei vcs! Haahahahhaha, mas brincadeiras á parte, vc é muito chic! Lê fics nos States!_

_  
Rafinha, minha esperança é de que vc realmente fique colada no PC e não deixe de mandar reviews, ok!_

**CAPÍTULO3**

_**Fim de tarde no Plateau**_

Cai a tarde Plateau, e o céu avermelha-se como se fora pintado por algum mestre renascentista cujas mãos bailam sobre a tela. Mais um dia aproxima-se do fim e nossos exploradores precisam voltar à casa da árvore, pois, se durante o dia é perigoso andar pela mata, que dirá a noite, quando os predadores podem espreitar com mais facilidade suas presas. Eles não estavam todos juntos, pois a sobrevivência deles não é feita apenas de passeios em grupo, mas de muito, muito trabalho. Quando isso acontecia, essa era a hora de preparar o jantar que saciaria a enorme fome de todos e tb de contar o que aconteceu com cada um, espalhar as novidades daquele lugar onde a palavra monotonia raramente era usada:

- Assai mandou lembranças para vc Verônica e quer saber quando vc irá visitá-la! Disse Challenger saltando do elevador carregando dois sacos com bastante cuidado. Eles pareciam pesados e por isso o cientista não recusou a ajuda que a jovem da selva imediatamente lhe ofereceu.

- É verdade! Faz tempo que não vou a aldeia...como estão todos por lá?

- Ah, estão ótimos! Tive uma tarde extremamente prazerosa da companhia dos sábios e ainda consegui juntar muitas coisas que precisava.

- Que bom! Algo especial em mente?

- Ainda não sei ao certo, mas tive algumas idéias para facilitar nossa vida...

- Hum, está me deixando curiosa!

- Calma minha querida, ainda não posso dizer nada, mas, quando entrar naquele laboratório, prometo só sair quando tiver algo pronto e digno de apresentação!

- Challenger e suas surpresas! Espero que não seja nada enfadonho...

- Ora Marguerite, depois de uma tarde tão aprazível, quase havia me esquecido de sua delicadeza peculiar! Disse o cientista gargalhando e sendo seguido por Verônica e Roxton, que saía da cozinha ao ouvir a voz da herdeira.

- Não se chateie Challenger, na verdade o fato de sua última experiência não ter dado certo foi muito pior para nós que pra ela!

- Como assim Lord Roxton?

- Simples, se a máquina de moer café tivesse dado certo, nos pouparia muito trabalho e não teríamos mais que moer toneladas de café só para satisfazer o seu vício!

- Em primeiro lugar, quem disse que são "toneladas"? E eu não tenho culpa se vcs me viciaram com essa bebida! Ao dizer isso, a herdeira virou-se sutilmente para Malone que saía do elevador carregando um monte de equipamentos.

- Essa foi boa! Não cumprimos a tarefa a que nos dispusemos, eu tive que carregar tudo sozinho e vc ainda me culpa pela sua "devoção" ao café?

- Não Malone, essa aí não é devotada a nada, nem mesmo ao café que ela tanto gosta! Disse o Lord em tom de provocação.

- E a que eu deveria ser devotada? Ou melhor, a quem?

- Ei, vamos parando por aqui! Não sei quanto a vcs, mas eu estou morta de fome!

- Eu tb! Disseram todos em uníssono.

E deste modo foram, para a cozinha buscar as coisas para aprontar mesa e arrumar o jantar. Mas, durante a refeição, quem disse que o Lord resistiria a mais uma provocaçãozinha?

- Diga-me Malone, vc disse que não cumpriram a tarefa...pq?

- Isso é uma longa história...

- E esta é a parte em que ele vai dizer que a culpa é toda minha...blá, blá, blá... Disse Marguerite com ar entediado.

- Como adivinhou? Disse o jornalista, que logo depois se pos a contar como havia sido a odisséia de sair com Marguerite para mapear o plateau.

O pobre rapaz havia levado todo o equipamento necessário na firme esperança de que realmente adiantariam o trabalho que Challenger havia começado, afinal isso seria de grande valia, tanto para eles, enquanto estivessem lá, mantendo-se longe de lugares perigosos e sabendo onde buscar as coisas de que precisavam, assim como quando estivessem fora do plateau. Sim, eles ainda tinham esperança de voltar a Londres, mas para provar a existência do Mundo Perdido e orientar futuras expedições, quem sabe deles mesmo, precisariam de coordenadas precisas de cada palmo daquele lugar.

Embora tudo isso fosse verdade e Malone tivesse explicado detalhadamente a ela, a herdeira não se importou muito. Para ser bem sincera só havia um motivo para ela ter aceitado ir nesta missão com o jornalista: o lugar para onde iriam era propício para gemas. "Quem sabe eu não volto para casa com uma pequena fortuna!" Pensou ela, enquanto sorria discretamente e acompanhava o jornalista.

Enfim, os dois passaram a tarde discutindo; ele dizendo o que deveriam fazer antes que perdessem a luz natural, e ela jurando que era a última pedra. Quando ele se deu conta de que o dia havia sido perdido, resolveu propor a volta para casa, coisa que ela imediatamente aceitou, mas não sem catar ainda algumas pedras pelo caminho.

- E vcs? O que fizeram durante todo o dia? Algo interessante?

- O que quer dizer com interessante, Marguerite? Perguntou Verônica, enquanto mordiscava um pedaço de fruta.

- Ora, vcs estavam sozinhos na selva e Lord Roxton tem um lado Don Juan tão aflorado...

- Hum... isso me cheira a ciúmes ou estou enganada! Provocou mais um pouco a moça da selva.

- De quem? Por quem? Ora veja! Disse Marguerite dando de ombros e virando-se na cadeira. Ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e ensaiou seu melhor olhar de desdém.

- De minha parte que não é! Sei muito bem para onde os olhares de Roxton estão sempre dirigidos... Disse Malone, tomando a mão de Verônica e depositando nela um terno beijo.

- Estão sempre dirigidos para duas coisas: seu chapéu e seu rifle. Somente! Disse Marguerite, que se levantou e saiu da mesa com um "boa noite" seco. Ela sabia para onde aquela conversa poderia descambar e não deu chances para que isso acontecesse. Ela estava se especializando em fugas deste tipo.

- Mal agradecida! Quase nos matamos na caçada, proporcionamos este delicioso jantar e ela ainda vem com perguntas maliciosas!

- Ora Roxton não vê que ela adora lhe provocar? Aliás, acho que vcs adoram fazer isso um com o outro! Disse Challenger entre um gole de vinho e outro.

- Acho que é a maneira dela se aproximar de vc sem se expor...Disse Malone.

- Como assim? Parece mais que é o modo dela se afastar de mim!

- Cada um tem seu jeito, o dela não poderia ser meigo e vulnerável. Não combinaria! Disse Verônica.

- É verdade...uma mulher de aço e fogo! Disse o Lord enquanto seus olhos brilhavam.

E assim eles terminaram o jantar e juntaram as coisas na mesa. Todos estavam muito cansados e dividindo as tarefas, acabariam mais rápido e poderiam dormir o sono dos justos. Todos, menos Marguerite, que não era lá muito justa, nem colaborava com simpatia, mas que sempre dormia plenamente aconchegada nos braços de Morfeu. Depois da conversa na mesa, ela não mais voltou, de modo que a limpeza do jantar ficou por conta dos quatro; o que não raro se repetia. Findo o trabalho, todos se recolheram a seus quartos. Foi bater na cama e dormir; sem nem ao menos sonhar o que o amanhã lhes reservava!

_**Manhã seguinte:**_

Verônica era sempre a primeira a acordar, e ao fazer isso, ela costumava ir até a varanda para dar uma olhada em volta e respirar o puro ar da manhã; ela fez isso como em todas as manhãs, mas ao fixar a vista em uma colina distante uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção; havia uma construção, uma espécie de muralha que se estendia até onde a vista alcançava. Ela não precisava de mapeamento para saber que aquilo não estava ali no dia anterior; até mesmo os aventureiros, que estavam no plateau a muito menos tempo que ela sabiam disso. Todos viam, mas não acreditavam.

O que seria aquilo?

CONTINUA...


	4. Chapter 4

_Pela coragem, liberdade e justiça_

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários:**

_Nessa,_

_É claro que eu te perdôo pela demora, mas só se vc prometer que deixará reviews em todos os caps, sem falta!_

_Bom, Rafinha, se vc continuar lendo, garanto que vai descobrir do que se trata!_

_OI Maga, obrigada pelo review e pelos elogios. Um beijo, continue lendo e palpitando!_

_Vc hein Cris? Adiantando os acontecimentos na fic, né? Tudo bem, eu deixo... Quanto à Marguerite, pois é, eu gostava dela assim chatinha mesmo, achava mais engraçado! Por isso na fic ela vai andar meio de lua!  
_

**Pra vcs, o cap 4...**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"_Venham amigos, não é tarde demais para procurar um novo mundo, _

_pois eu existo para velejar muito além do pôr-do-sol. _

_Embora não tenhamos a força que antigamente movia céu e terra, _

_o que nós somos, somos. _

_Um bom caráter e corações heróicos enfraquecidos pelo tempo, _

_mas fortes na vontade de lutar, procurar, achar e não ceder"_

_**(Alfred Lord Tennyson)**_

****

****

Verônica bem que tentou não causar furor diante de sua descoberta, mas foi impossível. Diante daquilo, não hesitou e pôs-se a chamar a todos para que viessem até a varanda. Não preciso dizer que Marguerite veio à contragosto, enquanto os outros pularam da cama e rapidamente enfileiraram-se ao lado da jovem, curiosos sobre o porque do alvoroço matinal.

- E então Verônica, o que foi? Perguntou Roxton, enquanto esfregava os olhos, tentando adaptar a visão à luz do dia.

- Olhem ali! Disse ela apontando na direção da muralha.

- Que seria aquilo? Foi o que perguntou o cientista, atônito diante daquela visão.

- Minha nossa! A muralha da China! Deixou escapar o jornalista.

- Você perdeu o juízo Malone? Disse Roxton.

- O que? O jornalista parecia perdido em seus pensamentos diante da visão da muralha, mas com a pergunta do caçador um estalo o acordou.

- Você perdeu o juízo! A muralha da China? Aqui no plateau? Repetiu Roxton.

- Interessante...eu tinha certeza de que ela ficava na China! Disse Marguerite no mais afiado tom de sarcasmo.

- Ora! É claro que eu sei que não é a Muralha China! O que eu quis dizer é que esta muralha que estamos vendo deve se parecer com ela...pelo menos segundo a descrição que li...

- Ta, ta, tá...mas o que eu sei é o seguinte: isso não estava ali ontem e agora apareceu do nada! O que isso significa? Indagou Marguerite, com as mãos na cintura.

- Só vamos saber se formos até lá! Disse Verônica já saindo da varanda e dirigindo-se à mesa para um rápido café.

- Ei! Você vai lá agora? Perguntou Marguerite.

- Nós vamos, você quer dizer... Disse Roxton juntando-se à jovem da selva à mesa.

- Minha nossa! A cada dia este plateau nos surpreende! Isso é fascinante! Disse Challenger com o entusiasmo que lhe era peculiar, também tomando seu assento à mesa.

Por fim, Malone também sentou-se e só Marguerite permaneceu de pé, perto da varanda. Vendo-se sozinha, ela dirigiu-se à mesa a fim de demovê-los da idéia de sair tão cedo. Ela já estava de mau humor por ter acordado tão cedo, de madrugada, como ela mesma definiu, e estava ficando cada vez pior ao ver que seus argumentos não estavam sendo nem mesmo ouvidos. O grupo estava empenhado em montar uma expedição desbravadora e descobrir, afinal, que raio de muralha era aquela.

Depois de muito reclamar, ela resolveu tomar café, afinal, pior seria se aqueles loucos acabassem com toda a bebida na ânsia de alimentar-se para a longa caminhada. Foi exatamente isso que ela pensou enquanto sentava-se e degustava seu café da manhã. A herdeira pensou em ficar na casa da árvore enquanto eles partiam, mas duas coisas fizeram-na desistir disso: apesar de não demonstrar e muito menos confessar a ninguém, ela detestava ficar na casa sozinha à noite.

Os sons da mata e a profunda escuridão lá fora faziam despertar os fantasmas da mente até mesmo do mais cético dos seres. Além disso, seu sexto sentido lhe cutucava como se avisasse que aquela exploração poderia ser muito interessante, e, porque não, lucrativa.

- Está bem... eu vou... Disse Marguerite com voz suave, tomando o último gole de seu café e dirigindo-se a seu quarto.

Os demais aventureiros entreolharam-se com a surpresa estampada no rosto de cada um. Porque ela teria mudado de atitude tão drasticamente? Nem mesmo ela sabia. Passado o susto cada um tratou de arrumar suas coisas, comida e itens de primeira necessidade, afinal, sabiam que a caminhada seria longa e cansativa, provavelmente teriam que acampar no caminho e quem sabe o que iriam encontrar ao chegar a seu destino. E lá se foram eles, rumo à descoberta de mais um mistério do plateau.

_**Cinco horas de caminhada ininterrupta depois:**_

****

- Acho que deveríamos fazer uma parada... Disse Malone abaixando o corpo cansado e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

- Ai, finalmente um sugestão sensata! Estou exausta e faminta! Disse Marguerite largando-se na primeira sombra que achou.

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio Marguerite... Retrucou o jornalista, tentando mostrar que as aulas de ironia da herdeira surtiam efeito, pouco a pouco.

- Como quiser...

- Sabe Marguerite, às vezes eu prefiro quando você está dormindo ou comendo! Alfinetou Verônica.

- Posso saber por quê!

- Porque fica de boca fechada...

- Defendendo seu príncipe...ops, devo manter a boca fechada...

- Quase sempre é a melhor opção... Disse Roxton tirando sua mochila e sentando-se em uma pedra larga.

- O que está havendo com vocês hoje? Estão todos meio ácidos! Perguntou Challenger, revelando ele mesmo, certa irritação.

- Parece que estamos juntos tempo demais... Pensou alto, Malone.

- Isso deveria ser um ponto a nosso favor, afinal nossa sobrevivência depende de nosso entrosamento e do quanto podemos ser úteis uns aos outros.

O cientista tinha toda razão no que dizia; se como um grupo, as coisas ficavam difíceis às vezes, imagine se passasse a ser cada um por si. _Dividir para conquistar_, com este lema, Alexandre o Grande conquistou 90 do mundo conhecido em sua época, e este parecia ser o lema também do clima que estava se infiltrando, paulatinamente, no grupo, outrora unido como uma família.

- É uma pena, porque lá se vão anos aqui e não temos nenhuma perspectiva de sair. Seria mais fácil se nos entendêssemos! Completou o cientista.

- Lá vem você com aquela idéia maluca de "conversa aberta"! Disse Marguerite, revirando os olhos.

- Não é uma idéia maluca! É uma forma de resolução de conflito que estava começando a ser usada em algumas partes do mundo quando deixamos Londres. E estava dando certo, pelo que ouvi dizer... Continuou o cientista.

- Então nos sentamos aqui em círculo e começamos a dizer tudo que achamos uns dos outros. No final, damos as mãos, choramos e cantamos uma linda canção sobre amizade... A simplista descrição da herdeira era, no mínimo, hilária.

- Se dermos as mãos já será um avanço para o dia de hoje! Disse Verônica rindo.

- Na verdade não é isso, simplesmente precisamos manter uma política de transparência em nosso grupo. Cada vez que tivermos problemas com alguém ou alguma coisa, devemos discutir o assunto e não levar a mágoa e o ressentimento adiante.

- Eu acho uma idéia boa! Disse Malone.

- Eu também! Concordou Roxton.

- Podemos até tentar, mas...A jovem da selva não parecia levar muita fé nesta idéia, apensar de não se opor totalmente a ela.

- Mulheres...tão diferentes e tão iguais... Cochichou o caçador, mas não pode evitar que seu comentário, no mínimo maldoso, fosse ouvido pelas damas.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou! Assentiu Verônica.

- Sou voto vencido...mais uma vez...Marguerite completou.

- Eu não queria ser chato, mas antes da discussão, do círculo, mãos dadas e lágrimas, poderíamos comer?

Diante de uma fala tão espontânea vinda de Roxton, ninguém agüentou sustentar o clima tenso por muito tempo, e finalmente, a descontração, que há um tempo não rondava a vida deles com tanta freqüência, resolveu dar o ar de sua graça. Eles fizeram um rápido lanche e logo retomaram a caminhada a fim de aproveitar a luz natural e ganhar o máximo de tempo possível.

Felizmente, com o humor um pouco melhor e os estômagos forrados, eles apertaram o passo, e a colina, que, da varanda parecia tão distante, estava agora bem perto. Mesmo assim, como a noite estava prestes a cair, eles resolveram acampar em um local mais seguro, a salvo de predadores e passar a noite. Com os corpos descansados e à luz do sol, seria mais fácil chegar à muralha.

Na manhã seguinte eles acordaram com os primeiros raios do sol e depois de comer algo leve, pegaram suas coisas e percorreram o último trecho até a muralha. Depois de mais 4 horas, finalmente chegaram diante dela, que se erguia imponente. As pedras que formavam a muralha e desenhavam suas altas colunas eram perfeitamente cortadas, indicando que um trabalho minucioso havia sido feito ali; na verdade, não era uma muralha pura e simples e sim, uma muralha que se ligava a uma outra construção: um castelo bem ao estilo medieval, seu caráter rústico não ofuscava sua beleza.

Atrás daqueles muros havia uma intensa vila medieval que pulsava em diversas cores e personagens, os mais variados e curiosos, alguns até mesmo misteriosos. Mas os nossos aventureiros ainda não poderiam descobrir isso pela simples observação de suas pedras. Eles caminharam ao longo da muralha, sempre olhando para os lados e para cima, mas ninguém aparecia, nenhum som podia ser ouvido, até que eles encontraram uma enorme porta de madeira maciça, mas ela estava fechada.

Eles começaram a maquinar sobre várias coisas, entre elas o porquê de um castelo medieval estar ali, bem no meio do plateau e, além disso, como e se deveriam entrar nele. Não tiveram, no entanto, muito tempo para pensar e formular teorias, pois logo um clangor foi ouvido e um ranger seguiu-se a ele. Lentamente o portão foi se abrindo e por ele passou uma cavalaria apressada.

Homens vestidos com roupas escuras e frisos dourados, organizados em duas fileiras, formando cerca de dez pares, montados em enormes e robustos cavalos passaram como o vento sem nem notar a presença de cinco espectadores boquiabertos que se espremiam contra a parede. À frente deles ia um homem esguio com trajes mais nobres que os demais. Após a saída da cavalaria, o portão voltou a se fechar, antes que os aventureiros tivessem coragem suficiente para aproveitar a deixa e entrar.

Entre a vontade de dar meia volta e a curiosidade de saber que lugar seria aquele, eles nem notaram quando finalmente alguém os viu lá de cima e avisou aos outros guardas. Antes que pudessem notar ou mesmo se esconder, se viram cercados por guardas medievais, armados de balestras, enquanto outros tantos já estavam a postos em toda a muralha com seus arcos posicionados e os exploradores na mira.

Os guardas só se afastaram quando uma figura encapuzada caminhou entre eles e colocou-se frente a frente com nossos amigos. Ele tirou o capuz negro que escondia sua face e revelou seu semblante austero e forte, quase ameaçador e dirigiu-se aos cinco desconhecidos:

- Quem são vocês e o que querem aqui?

**CONTINUA...**

**_conversa aberta:_** gostaria de deixar claro que o termo utilizado não se refere a nenhum tipo de técnica de resolução de conflitos, muito menos a terapia de grupo. Foi apenas um termo que utilizei para explicar a idéia que Challenger queria expressar. É um argumento fictício, sem nenhuma base científica.

_DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction._

**_P.S: desculpem a desatenção, e os pequenos erros que cometi, como a não separação dos diálogos no cap 2 e a falta de créditos da produção original no final do cap 3. Ficarei mais atenta. Sorry._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Pela coragem, liberdade e justiça_

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários:**

_Olá queridos leitores...quer dizer...será que ainda tenho leitores?! Bem...minha última atualização foi em 25 de fevereiro de 2006...quase 4 anos....muito tempo se passou, mas eu nunca deixei de pensar em voltar aqui e concluir esta história...por respeito à vocês e como uma realização pessoal. _

_Pra quem não me conhece...muito prazer, eu sou a Phoenix. Escritora meio rebelde, meio excêntrica, meio imprevisível...mas sempre grata ao carinho e atenção de vocês._

_Cá estou eu de volta...tomem seus assentos e aproveitem a viagem...me comprometo a tentar faze-la doce e suave, mas forte e apaixonada....conto com a ajuda de vocês._

_Um beijo,_

_Phoenix...a que sempre volta...,_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_Trago dentro do meu peito  
como num cofre que não  
se pode fechar de cheio  
todos os lugares onde estive  
todos os portos a que cheguei,  
todas as paisagens que vi  
através de janelas ou vigias,  
ou de tombadilhos, sonhando.  
E tudo isso, que é tanto  
é pouco para o que quero._

_**(Fernando Pessoa)**_

O susto diante da pergunta foi tão grande que eles não conseguiam balbuciar uma só palavra.

- Vamos! Quem são vocês? E que trajes são esses? Rugiu o homem.

- Bem..... senhor... - disse Challenger gaguejando.

- Sim, estou ouvindo....O homem revelava a impaciência que lhe era peculiar.

- Eu sou George Challenger, cientista... e estes são...

- Cien o que?!

- Cientista. Falou Challenger pausadamente, mas a velocidade da pronúncia não produziu nenhum efeito.

- E isso quer dizer o que? – Neste momento o semblante duro foi substituído por um ar quase infantil, curioso diante da palavra que nunca tinha tocado seus ouvidos.

- Bem, eu poderia explicar de diversas formas...

- Ora Challenger! Você poderia deixar de fazer seus rodeios e dizer algo que ele compreenda? - Disse Marguerite, passando à frente do cientista e partindo para apresentar a si mesma – Veja bem, uma cientista é um homem que....como poderia dizer...faz experimentos com substâncias....

- Ah sim, mágico....hum, entendi....disse o homem com ar de desdém e percorrendo o rosto dos demais aventureiros com seus olhos incisivos.

- Não se trata de magia, mas de algo muito mais avançado....o cientista sorria, num misto de embaraço e irritação diante do descrédito de sua nobre tarefa.

- Vocês sempre dizem isso. Rupert é igual...mas, e os outros quem são?

- Eu sou Marguerite Krux, e estes são Lord Roxton, Verônica Layton e Edward Malone. E este lugar aqui, o que é isso?

- Este é o reino de Couteville! Respondeu, orgulhoso - Mas de onde vocês vieram que não sabem nem onde estão? Estas muralhas são conhecidas por todas as paragens!

- É meio difícil explicar, mas se o senhor puder nos ouvir....interveio Malone, tentando usar do equilíbrio que acreditava ter.

- Está bem, mas não acho bom ficarmos aqui. Vamos entrar. Mas antes, vou me apresentar. Sou Hutar, chefe da guarda pessoal da sobrinha do rei.

Um dos guardas que acompanhava Hutar se aproximou e perguntou em tom baixo se ele de fato achava seguro levar aqueles estranhos para dentro. É claro que o homem já havia pensado nisso, mas algo lhe dizia que eles não ofereciam perigo; estavam extremamente assustados e podia-se ver em seus olhos o espanto e a curiosidade diante da imponência do lugar. Por outro lado, Hutar estava curioso quanto a eles e certamente Hannah também ficaria; tinham modos diferentes, vestiam roupas estranhas e não conheciam Couteville. Estranho, muito estranho, pensou ele, e aquele pensamento fez seus olhos brilharem diante da rememoração de uma lembrança antiga e já quase esquecida.

Mesmo com boa impressão dos aventureiros, Hutar não descuidaria da segurança do reino, por isso os escoltou juntamente com o resto da guarda para dentro do castelo; esperava levá-los até um local escondido e chamar Hannah, mas não teve tempo para isso. Exatamente quando se dirigiam a um dos celeiros de estocagem onde poderiam conversar sem interrupções, e que se localizava em um local onde poucos transitavam, a lei de Murphy deu o ar da graça: Devon apareceu como que saído do mais absoluto nada:

- Onde pensa que vai Hutar? E quem são estes aí com você?

- Porque não vai procurar uma ocupação de fato Devon?

- Ora, estou fazendo isso! Cuidando da segurança do reino e isso inclui saber quem são as pessoas que andam por aqui!

- E quem você pensa que é, seu fedelho?

- Esqueceu que sou o homem mais próximo do rei ou vou precisar lembrá-lo?

Hutar já estava farto das provocações de Devon, mas diante dos ânimos que já estavam exaltados tanto do lado de seus guardas como dos guardas de Devon ele achou melhor respirar fundo e deixar o acerto de contas para outro momento. E com que ansiedade ele esperava por esse momento! Passando à frente de Hutar, Devon examinou de cima a baixo cada um dos exploradores, em especial as mulheres e ordenou que seus guardas os escoltassem. Ao comando do homem os guardas que o acompanhavam rapidamente cercaram os aventureiros e os conduziram para dentro da construção; é certo que eles queriam entrar, mas com certeza preferiam um convite mais educado. Os homens eram truculentos e os levavam aos tropeços.

- Ei, me largue! Você está me machucando! Esbravejava Marguerite enquanto um guarda lhe arrastava.

- Quem disse que você poderia falar? Não sei de onde vocês são, mas percebo que é de um lugar onde não têm pulso com as mulheres, do contrário esta aí não seria tão faladeira e a outra não usaria estes trajes! Dizia Devon em tom rude para maior raiva de todos.

Roxton bem tentou ajudar as damas, mas suas tentativas foram em vão e só resultaram em mais solavancos para ele, que se contorcia de dor enquanto o guarda lhe torcia os braços. Malone, Verônica e Challenger também relutaram, mas sem sucesso; os brutamontes pareciam muralhas em tamanho e força, além de serem insensíveis a qualquer tipo de brado ou esperneio. A sorte deles, que até ali não havia sido das piores, pois o guarda de Hannah era sério, mas não rude, começava a mudar naquele momento. A tropa que havia saído era liderada por Montesor, o rei, que havia decidido estreitar os laços com os reinos vizinhos, mas por segurança havia deixado Devon para vigiar todos os movimentos e lhe contar tudo que se passasse em sua ausência, em especial os atos de Hannah e Hutar. Parecia até que Montesor havia adivinhado que algo de estranho aconteceria.

No caminho para a masmorra, que foi para onde Devon havia mandado que os levassem, atravessaram os salões do castelo e os gritos ecoavam de modo que Hannah, ouvindo o burburinho, encheu-se de curiosidade e seguiu o som a fim de ver o que acontecia. Finalmente encontrando os autores da balburdia, ela interpelou o grupo, mas pode-se dizer que ela foi sumariamente ignorada:

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Disse a jovem com as mão postadas na cintura e em tom de desafio.

- Não é da sua conta! Sigam! – Bradou Devon.

- Como não é da minha conta?

- Já disse que não é nada que possa lhe interessar! São assuntos que dizem respeito à segurança do reino, portanto assunto meu!

- Assunto de todos que vivem aqui, inclusive meu! – Hannah gritava enquanto corria atrás de Devon, que apressava os passos.

- Ora menina, deixe-me em paz! Porque não vai brincar de lutas com sua ama de calças?

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo assim seu idiota! – Aquela foi a gota d'água. Ela deu um solavanco no ombro de Devon, com toda a força que pode reunir.

- Idiota...? – O homem virou-se para ela...e se aproximou tanto que ela podia sentir seu hálito quente e seco, enquanto ele falava pousadamente, marcando o peso de cada palavra dela - Idiota é você sua menina mimada, caprichosa! Passa os seus dias fingindo que aprende técnicas de luta, se acha muito corajosa, mas me diga: quando lutou de fato com alguém que quisesse lhe machucar? Quando? Você luta com esses capachos que vivem lhe paparicando e fazendo suas vontades, finge ser sarcástica lidando com Montesor, mas quer saber de uma coisa: ele tem pena de você! E sabe por quê? Porque você é uma pobre princesinha com uma vida vazia e chata, que uma hora ou outra vai achar um pária com quem se casar, mas que só vai querer a sua fortuna e seu título. Você é tão enfadonha, irritante e desinteressante que só consegue atrair a atenção de alguém assim: brigando!

Pela primeira vez na vida Hannah havia ficado sem ter o que dizer. Tudo o que Devon havia lhe falado havia lhe magoado muito, lhe ferido mortalmente. E isso porque a descrição que ele havia feito dela era tudo que ela mais temia. Seria ela assim de fato? Fútil, vazia, repugnante como ele havia dito? Devon seguiu a guarda que levava os aventureiros, deixando para trás uma Hannah atônita como nunca havia se sentido. Tristan, também atraído pelo barulho dos aventureiros havia chegado ao mesmo lugar, e sem que ela percebesse, havia ouvido tudo. Ver o semblante de Hannah com o sofrimento tão estampado lhe doeu, mesmo que ele ainda não soubesse por quê.

O olhar perdido dela ficou como uma imagem impressa em sua mente durante todo o dia, a angústia que sentiu era tão forte que mesmo caindo a noite, ao tentar dormir, não conseguiu. Virou-se de um lado para o outro, andou pelo quarto, olhou pela janela e viu a chuva que caía. De lá também podia ver o estábulo e nele, os cavalos estavam agitados com os raios e trovões. Resolveu ver se seu cavalo estava bem; quem sabe na volta conseguiria pregar os olhos. Ao chegar lá, ficou surpreso com a cena que presenciou. Pelo jeito Hannah havia tido a mesma idéia que ele. Ela também não havia conseguido dormir e estava tão distraída que nem notou a aproximação de Tristan.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou ele em tom baixo.

- Porque não estaria? Disse ela sem se virar para ele.

- Não é verdade...

- O que? – Ela respondeu, teimando em manter a frieza expressa de início, mas sem muito sucesso.

- Não é verdade... - Ele insistiu.

- Pare com isso. Não sei do que você está falando. Hannah começava a fica nervosa, sentindo a iminência do descontrole.

- Sabe sim. Se não soubesse não me mandaria parar...

- Parece que você sempre aparece quando eu estou vulnerável.....a voz embargada de Hannah mostrava o quão frágil ela estava.

- E eu nem sabia que você ficava vulnerável... Disse Tristan, conseguindo arrancar um discreto sorriso de Hannah. - Talvez seja uma chance de conversarmos de verdade.

- Não é justo que no meu próprio reino eu tenha que seguir ordens de um idiota! Ela explodiu, mas não com Tristan, e ele entendeu isso. Disfarçou um sorriso diante da possibilidade de tê-la alcançado, mesmo que brevemente.

- Ele faz o que seu tio manda....

- O problema é exatamente esse! Por que na masmorra?

- São estranhos, ele acha que podem ser ameaçadores...

- Porque o desconhecido é sempre temido? Eu não tenho medo de estranhos!

- O que? O que foi que você disse? Aquela frase pareceu familiar a Tristan.

- Eu disse que não tenho medo de estranhos.....mas porque essa cara? Já sei...você tb teme estranhos!

-Não é isso......é que já ouvi alguém falar exatamente assim........não lembro quando nem onde.....mas tive uma sensação estranha... – Mas por mais que buscasse em sua memória, ele não conseguia lembrar - O que faz aqui a esta hora e com esta chuva? Perguntou ele, sentando-se ao lado dela sobre o monte de feno na baia de tempestade.

- Vim ver meu cavalo.... e você?

- Tb vim pelos cavalos, eles estavam agitados.....especialmente o seu. Disse Tristan enquanto acarinhava o cavalo de Hannah.

- Ele não gosta de noites assim, sempre venho para acalmá-lo.....falou a jovem em tom quase meigo, o que soou novamente familiar e agradável à Tristan.

- Um cavalo com o nome de Tempestade, mas que tem medo de tempestades! Curioso não? Comentou entre gargalhadas.

- É.....O segundo sorriso que Hannah ofereceu à Tristan foi maior, mais espontâneo e mais bonito; o encantamento que ele já sentia, só aumentou.

- Deveria sorrir mais vezes......acho que nem precisaria lutar, seus combates já estariam vencidos!

- Você não está me cortejando, está cavaleiro? – Perguntou ela, com os olhos fixos no cavaleiro.

- Não.....toda a timidez do rapaz aflorou...e ele abaixou a cabeça.

Hannah disse um "Ah", quase mudo, mais para decepção que alívio.

- Sou um templário, fiz voto de pobreza.........e castidade.........Ele riu, ainda sem graça, mas ensaiando um ar provocativo.

- Não sabia que cavaleiros tb tinham que ser castos.......Disse ela em tom irônico, mas bem humorado.

- Só os templários.

- As moças da vila devem estar arrasadas.....

- Por quê?

- Um partido que elas perdem.......

- Há melhores partidos que eu..... reis, príncipes e nobres de todas as estirpes!

- Todos fúteis e arrogantes, só enxergam o próprio umbigo; tratam as mulheres como subalternas........

- Por isso não se casou ainda? Soube que você é disputada!

- Se eu me casar um dia, terá que ser com um homem de verdade, de carne e osso, não um almofadinha......

- Entendo......procura um nobre viril.....

- Procuro um cavaleiro.........

- Um cavaleiro? Tristan engoliu em seco e aqueles segundos pareceram os mais demorados do mundo.

- ..........que não tenha feito voto de castidade, é claro! Hannah gargalhou e o puxou para sair da baia. – Vamos dormir, a chuva parou e os cavalos se acalmaram.....

Enquanto caminhavam em direção ao castelo, eles continuaram a conversar.

- Como saiu sem que ninguém a visse?

- Saí pela cozinha e deixei a porta entreaberta para a volta!

- É melhor entrar logo antes que alguém dê pela sua falta....

Hannah tremia, pois sua camisola estava molhada, já que a capa que havia usado para se proteger não foi suficientemente grossa para a chuva torrencial que caía quando ela saiu do castelo.

- Deve estar morrendo de frio, espere um pouco, tome minha capa....

- Não precisa já vou entrar, obrigada....

O que ela não contava é que a porta tivesse sido fechada. Uma das amas pensou ter esquecido aberta e fechou antes de se recolher.

- E agora? As janelas são muito altas, não posso escalar....Hannah olhava as paredes do castelo, pensando numa saída possível.

- Você escalaria?! – Perguntou o atônito cavaleiro.

- Nunca fez isso? Que tipo de cavaleiro é você?! Ela voltou a fazer uma cara matreira, revelando que era uma menina mulher.

- Disse bem, eu sou um cavaleiro, para mim é normal, mas você......

- Em vez de ser machista, me ajude a pensar como vou entrar! – Hannah andava de um lado para o outro, espremendo a camisola encharcada.

- Acho que não tem jeito.... – Tristan começava a se preocupar.

- Essas coisas só acontecem comigo........Tristan, vá dormir.....eu vou voltar para o estábulo e me acomodar por lá....o que não podemos é ficar nesta chuva! – Disse ela, decidida.

- Você não pode dormir no estábulo! Está molhada e lá é frio! Vai ficar doente!

- Agradeço pela preocupação, mas se eu chamar alguém para abrir a porta em um instante os guardas estarão a postos e meu querido tio e sua tropa tb!

- E quem disse pra chamar alguém? Venha comigo! – Disse ele, pegando Hannah pela mão, causando em ambos, um arrepio instantâneo.

- Pra onde?!

- Você fica nos meus aposentos; eles são simples, como deve saber, mas lá é seco e quente, muito mais que aqui! Eu durmo lá com Tempestade.

- Está bem, eu aceito a oferta, mas só com uma condição – Disse ela, brecando Tristan buscamente.

- Qual?

- Que você tb vá pra lá.....não tem cabimento dormir no estábulo por causa de minhas confusões!

- Não acho uma boa idéia! – O cavaleiro tentava falar com naturalidade, mas o nervoso lhe tocou instantaneamente.

- Eu prometo que não ataco você cavaleiro! Disse ela cruzando os dedos e beijando-os duas vezes, em sinal de juramento, e um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Tristan riu do atrevimento dela – Não é por isso....temo pela sua reputação....o que dirão se a virem entrando ou saindo do meu quarto?

- Não me importo com isso.....

- Mas os outros se importam!

- Eu não fiz voto de castidade.... nem acho que isso seja sinônimo de decência, dignidade ou caráter, como muitos pensam, especialmente entre os nobres....há tantas outras coisas mais importantes, o amor, a lealdade.....

- Você é sempre assim? Passional?

Como acontece nos filmes (e eu não poderia deixar de colocar aqui, já que isso está quase no mesmo patamar que a pausa dramática ou as frases de efeito!), a chuva voltou a cair, encharcando os jovens em plena madrugada; o vento que cortava o reino gelava ainda mais seus corpos. Depois de um tempo...acompanhado de um suspiro, ela respondeu:

- Sempre.....

**CONTINUA....**

_**DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.**_


End file.
